One Step Beyond
by roguejet
Summary: Crossover fic BVTS. Post Serenity A meeting between Serenity Crew and BVTS characters leads to some interesting friendships.
1. Chapter 1

One Step Beyond

Descending the stairs into the bar, Kaylee and Zoe scanned the tables for Mal and Jayne. A few men sat or stood at the bar running the length of the room opposite the stairs, but most languished in chairs at a collection of tables throughout the dirty, beer covered floor. After the freshness of the outside, the bar smelt of cheap whiskey, sweat and testosterone which even the presence of the few whores wandering the room could not dispel.

Reaching the last step Zoe turned her head right towards Kaylee 'they aint here yet.' she said, walking towards the nearest empty table at the closest end of the bar and pulling out a chair.

'hey ladies' a small chubby red faced man with stained white apron smiled, leaving the hatchway by the end of the bar and approaching the table, two glasses of honey mead in his hands, 'you'se best be careful in here tonight, there are some rough types hangin about' he cautioned them, setting the drinks down.

Zoe took her right hand off the table to rest on the weapon holstered on her right thigh. 'careful is something im familiar with' she remarked, catching the eye of the bartender as he gave a sharp approving nod of his head before returning back behind the bar.

'What you think held em up?' kaylee asked

'Dunno, but they will be here shortly. You happy with that engine fix?' Zoe nudged the bag Kaylee had brought in with them with her toe.

'yeah – it's a beauty and cheap too. I hardly had to barter for it …' Kaylees voice stopped short as a heavy hand fell down on her shoulder and a voice leered in her ear

'well aint you just the shinest little thing'. A wave of sour, whiskey soaked breath wafted over the women as the voice spoke. Pulling her face away from the bad breath, Kaylee twisted her head straight into the red unwashed beard attached to an even poorly washed face of a overweight older man. Un-nerved she glanced to her right towards Zoe, to see her sitting straight in her chair, her gun out of her holster now and resting on the table in plain view. Not intimidating, just ready for any turn of events.

'now I know that you was just steadying yourself against a fall' Zoe said, her tone light but firm 'but watch your hands, we aint lookin for new friends'

'not lookin for makin friends with you' the man sneered at Zoe 'just tryin to say hello to your young friend ere.' As he spoke, his hand roughly stroked Kaylee's shoulder, grazing the side of her neck to push her head into a vulnerable position with his thumbs. Kaylee was doused in another brand of foul smelling breath as he breathed out lustfully at the sound of her small whimper. Zoe made to move at the sound just as the man spoke again 'Aint no thing in the verse I want to do with no gun totting thunderbell like you.' Face contorting in dislike, his voice rose emphasising the venom in his tone and ensuring the exchange was heard by others.

And they were. Across the room a stranger picked up the commotion and decided to head over. It was Zoe who noticed him first, her sharp intake of breath causing Kaylee and drunkard to follow the direction of her eyes to the stranger.

Lithe and sleek, his walk belied the strength in his body. Head to toe in black, black boots and leather trousers, long sleeve black top the only contrast his stark blonde hair. Piercing blue framed by thick dark lashes his eyes were fixed on the trio as he strode confidently between the tables towards the trio.

'Evenin ladies' a deep, warm voice that spoke with an accent hinting back to earth that was, before turning to face the drunk man, ' you know mate, I couldn't help but over hear your attempts to woo this young beauty here' as he spoke his blue eyes flicked to Kaylee, capturing her attention. She couldn't help but notice, he was exceptionally attractive. Stunning eyes fit above sharp lined cheekbones, chisled jaw and a strong aquiline nose. He would look feline and dangerous if it were not for the full bottom lip, which softened the hard features to a seductive menace. There was a humour about him, a sparkle in his eyes that appealed to Zoe and Kaylee even as a small smile floated across his mouth.

'Maybe you should try a different approach?' he suggested politely

'Whats it to you?" the gruff drunk demanded

'Well mate, its like this, I like women, and most of the time, they like me too. ' his full lips moved into a confident smile, 'therefore it doesn't do men any good, reputation wise I mean, when an arsehole like you decides to maul and offend. It reflects badly on us all. I don't like it when the mistakes of others reflect badly on me' his voice hardened, smile fading, 'so I suggest you move away before this spectacular amazon beauty ' he glanced admiringly at Zoe 'kicks your drunken backside from one end of this bar to the other.'

Glaring at both Zoe and the new blonde stranger, the drunk assessed his chances. The woman, whilst female and surely weaker than him, was however sober and carrying a gun, two things that he wasn't. Her face was stiff with promise that he would not enjoy a tangle with her. He could tell she know how to handle herself. Ordinarily this wouldn't bother him, he enjoyed letting women like this know who was boss, but the blonde man had shifted the scales in the women's favour, adding another potential threat. Reluctantly the drunk released Kaylee deciding to make a strategic retreat, grumbling as he went.

'Thanks' breathed Kaylee, her fingers moving underneath her hair to rub the base of her neck where the drunk had been touching her 'it was right decent of you to come over.' She said, smiling broadly.

'No worries luv, cant stand a man who doesn't respect real beauty when he sees it, and you two got that in spades.' His glaze flickered between Kaylee and Zoe, resting on Zoe for a minute, he shifted his weight onto his back foot his eyes flicking up and down her body coming to a stop when he caught her raised single eyebrow.

Zoe couldn't help but be amused at his blatent appraisal of her, she felt her lips starting to twist into a slight smile when he spoke again. 'Knew that you could take care of it mind, but a man like that wouldn't take kindly to backing down from a lady, just wanted to let you know I had your back.'

'Appreciate the thought' Zoe said (and the man, 'specially one who realises a woman can hold her own) she mused 'we're waiting on our party, care to sit a while?'

'Cheers pet, don't mind if I do.' Pulling out a chair, he slung his compact frame into it as long tapering fingers signalled to the barman for a drink.

'So stranger, where you going to and coming from?' chirped Kaylee who had been watching the glances between the man and Zoe with great interest. 'it aint often a man like you pops into the rim' she said, color rushing to her face as she realised just how keen and whistful she sounded.

The stranger chuckled 'Name's Spike pet, 'though I dare say stranger might fit me better some days. As to my comings and goings,' he said with a little cheeky smile. Then, tilting his head towards her he leaned in to the table slightly as though sharing a confidence, his lowered voice a deep seductive growl 'It's fair to say that if I knew what hidden lovelies this rock held, I might have made it out sooner.' Kaylee's flushed face grew redder in response. He was captivating. It weren't many men that could have such an effect on a girl, even Zoe was looking a little intrigued by this man. Kaylee realised she was in real danger of being mid swoon when Simon finally arrived with Mal, Jayne and River.

As it was, it wasn't Kaylee's blushes that greeted the remainder of the Serenity crew, but rather Zoe, head thrown back in laughter as a strange blonde man sat between the two woman, nursing a beer. Both female crew smiling broadly at the man, as he spoke.

Jayne bumped into Mal as he came to a short stop in front at the scene, looking round to see what caused the captain to halt, he noticed Zoe and Kaylee and the stranger

'Ta ma duh! - aint never seen Zoe laugh like that, you?' he asked Mal

'not recently' Mal responded warily, wondering just what could be so funny as he led the crew to the table.

'so then he said, not you monkey boy and pushed him into the hole!' Mal heard the stranger say as he approached watching whilst his second in command and his mechanic began to laugh anew.

'Well aint this grand, good to hear you pair found something funny.' Mal said

Sobering enough to answer him, Zoe answered 'Good to see you sir, have a seat and meet Spike.'

'Spike is it?' Mal looked down at the blonde man in the chair. Mal was tall, not as tall as jayne, but tall and broad enough, he could sense that this other man would not be put off by bravado. He had a strength to him. Judging from the reaction of his female crew, he also had a way with the ladies to. 'Glad you could get my crew laughing, its been a while since they was as carefree. Mind me asking..'

'Who is this?' Jayne, all brash and aggressive, barged his 6'4" frame past the captain to glare down at the new guy.

'Spike' the blonde replied

'Spike? Aint that a dog's name?' Jayne laughing at his own joke

'Jayne, be nice' pleaded Kaylee 'Don't mind him Spike, he is just a big grizzly sometimes.'

'jayne eh?' remarked Spike 'not just for girls then?' he smirked

'I ain't no girl' Jayne responded, smile fading he straighted his shoulders to his full scale intimidating, swinging Martha, the rifle, from where it hung at his side into his fist… 'you questioning my manliess?'

Hearing the menace in his voice Mal moved to interrupt when Spike spoke

'Look mate, didn't mean nothing by it, a rose by any other name and all that… by the way, nice weapon' he said tipping his head towards the knife strapped at Jayne's thigh.

Distracted, Jayne followed the other man's line of vision 'yeah, she a beauty,' he said as he pulled an ornately carved knife out of its hold.

'Looks like she has great balance' Spike remarked 'never can go wrong with a sleek one like that.'

'slices like butter she does' Jayne motioned slashing and stabbing as he demonstrated the elegance of the blade. 'here, you like that one, you'll wanna see this…'

Mal watched as his merc, having found someone genuinely interested in his girls, scrapped up a chair from a neighbouring table, putting it squarely next to the blonde man, ignoring Kaylee's protests that she couldn't see and started showing the stranger all of the weaponry on his person. Mal noticed the way Spike had diffused the situation with Jayne, manipulating him with an ease that implied that the blonde was used to talking his way out of situations. What came as a greater surprise was that Spike appeared to be enjoying his conversation with Jayne. Both men animated as they discussed the relative skill and benefits of knife use against other weapons. This made Mal a little uneasy, any guy who made friendly with his merc on such a level was most likely dangerous. Might be that he wasn't a threat right now, but there was nothing to say he wouldn't be in the future.

'You're covered in blood' River's voice cut through the chatter at the table. Her presence had been briefly forgotten as the Serenity crew had introduced themselves to the blonde at their table. None forgot her now though, faces turning to look at her slightly offset from the body of their party, her distance marking her out someone used to floating on the periphery. Her brown hair hung limply by the side of her face, she stared unblinkingly through the group at the stranger with the white hair. 'You're covered in the blood of thousands.' Her voice just a hush above a whisper.

Jayne stiffened. Gorram crazy was gonna cause more ruckus than normal. Weren't many took kindly to being told they were a killer whether it was their truth or not. Not many took kindly to hearing the ramblings of a strange young girl neither. He looked at Spike in expectation of anger or fear.

Spike was lounging in his chair, one foot resting across the knee of his other leg, his hands, which had been playing with the knife Jayne had shown him, twirling it in patterns on the table, stilled as River captured his attention. Tilting back further in the chair, his face showed neither anger nor upset, but rather he seemed intrigued.

'That so…'

'They surround you.' She shared her secret in hushed tones. 'You're covered in them, screaming, shouting at you to go… to go… to hell.' River cocked her head to the left 'soulless… evil… monster.'

As she spoke Spike remained motionless, his eyes narrowed slightly as his expression became a little more guarded at her last few words. Slowly he moved to draw out a packet from his pocket. Opening it, he lit a cigarette before demanding. 'Look closer'.

River moved. She circled round the back of Spike's chair, all the while observing him closely, before coming to stand by his left leg. The rest of the crew watched as River stared deeply her eyes seeing something beyond the vision of others. Moments passed before her sharp gasp interrupted the silence at the table. Spike smirked.

'How can you? How did you? I can see the light, it's so pure and clean. You are surrounded by it… sunshine all over you.' Startled, River moved back, her expression changing from surprise to wonder and awe. Frantically she looked to her brother, the captain, her eyes searching over the faces of the rest of crew desperate to find some agreement in the group, a validation that her observations were correct, 'do you see it? Do you see?' she begged of them

'See what little Albatros?' asked Mal

'The lightness. It shines like moment of clarity in worlds covered with black. It is the truth of him…' slowly her hand reached tentatively towards Spike's face, moving as though to caress it. Eyes held firm by his she deepened the connection between the two further til she could feel the warmth from the blue eyes seeping into her body. His emotions so clearly displayed for her to read that she almost didn't need to delve any further into him. But she couldn't hold back. There was a sense of this strange blonde man which was ancient, primal and wrong. She could feel a different pair of eyes staring into her, vicious gold was watching, assessing her. Not hunting, learning. Layered beneath that was something more. Layered beneath the faces of the dead, beneath the sunshine, beneath the animal that confused and frightened her, lay the real man and he was all things. He was blessed.

Bewildered, River skimmed her hand over his face, reading him with her fingertips. Spike could feel her confusion as she tried to reconcile what he was.

From somewhere outside her, far away, River heard her brother speak.

'What truth mei-mei?' simon asked

River quickly pulled her hand away from Spike as though his skin burnt her. Even as the speed of her withdrawl caused her to stumble her eyes remained fixed on his. Breathing hard she dropped her left knee til she perched in prostration on the floor and spoke what she had read in the very deepest of his mind, 'He's a saviour.'

'What mei-mei' Simon watched as Spike reached out to try and pull River up

'Get up tinkerbell'

'Who's saviour' having remained silent alongside the remainder of the group Zoe's voice cut in.

The crew looked on at River's bent head in reverence, resisting Spike's attempts to persuade her up from the dirt floor…

'Who's saviour Crazy?' Jayne demanded

'Mine'

The voice was light and female. All the heads except 2 spun round to find the source of the voice. Behind spike, no one had noticed her approach, captivated, as they had been, by the scene playing out with River, stood a diminutive, attractive, blonde haired woman. Petite frame, no more than 25 years old, she stood, lightly tanned arms crossed, returning the curious looks of the crew with a gently amused stare of her own.

'You making friends honey?' She asked, moving her green eyed gaze to Spike, who had shifted right to face her.

'We're getting along.' His short reply.

'Any reason you've got a young girl kneeling at your feet?' she asked innocently although her tone betrayed her amusement at the situation.

'oh this…' Spike waved a hand in River's direction 'she's a seer, got herself a blast of dark 'n' light from yours truly and is still processing.' Turning back to River

'You want to get up petal? I don't deserve no genuflecting at my feet.'

Resisting the gentle pull of his hands, but raising her head River questioned

'How do they not hate you? How have you silenced them?' becoming more insistent, 'The bad men took me and cut me up.' She whispered 'Hurt me. Cut me. No longer whole. Just parts.' Gulping in a breath 'Parts of what I was. And some parts I wasn't. But they're here now, in me, all the time.' River's agitation increased 'in me, all me, no me. What is it I am?' she turned pleading brown watery eyes to Spike.

In those eyes Spike recognised a madness he had felt himself many years ago. The signs of regret, the painful realisation of misdeeds and misery. He understood her confusion for he had felt it himself when trying to reconcile the two sides of his character with one another. But how to satisfy her?

'I don't know tinkerbell. I'm not a smart man, not a good one either. ' He reached a hand out to hold her chin, tilting her face upwards, stroking away the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes with his other hand. He took a deep breath. More and more he met those who needed his guidance. Wasn't so long ago that he cared about the ramblings of a different crazy girl, but he was used to making sense of the mysteries of speech. He was used to finding a pattern in the discounted ramblings which often flowed from unsettled minds.

'You can silence the voices, but you can accept them, make peace. They will always keep you separated to some extent. Aint gotta be a bad thing. Seems to me that it's just a question of mathematics. Take a number, don't matter which way you divide its parts, it always adds up to the same amount eh? Way I figure it, it don't matter bout whether your parts are neatly organised or all re-arranged in an order which cant be fathomed, the total is still adds up the same… OK tinkerbell?'

The rest of the table had watched as Spike talked river down from her panic. His gentle caress on her skin as his words reached her, taking the sting out of the hysteria which was settling in her.

'just a sum of parts?' she questioned 'not influenced by divisions, omissions or additions…Anomolies just being constant should be factored in to all equations and calculations' her tone thoughtful. She nodded, as though reaching a decision. 'acceptable'.

River allowed Spike to tug her up from the floor before he reached out a hand to the blonde still standing behind him watching. 'This is my lady.' He said pulling her into his side, his arm creeping round her slim waist to hold her loosely.

'Buffy, this the crew of Serenity. Mal there is the captain, Zoe his right hand, Kaylee mechanic, Simon the Doc and Jayne is the muscle. This' he turned to river as he spoke 'is tinkerbell, resident seer and something more, if im not mistaken…' he trailed off thoughtfully, looking intently at Rivers face, searching for the answer to an unasked question.

'Hey everyone, im Buffy. Nice to meet you all.' Buffy introduced herself as she surveyed the group. She spotted the tall black woman sitting next to Spike, she looked strong and capable. 'Spike known you long?' Although meant for everyone, Buffy's question was clearly directed at the woman.

'Stepped in to help us with a troublesome man.' Zoe responded non-commitally

'Well I hope you had no need for him in the end.' The smile she gave doing little to cover the barely hidden threat.

'No need.' Zoe agreed

Jayne snorted in amusement at the tension going on between the two women. This blonde was someone to watch if she could get Zoe's back up. Who would think such a tiny little thing was so possessive.

Satisfied with the answer from Zoe, Buffy turned to face her man, ' Honey, did you meet the people we're supposed to hook up with?' She asked

Spike drew back a little from her 'Yeah, just before I met this lot. All set. You get my smokes?'

A little smirk crossed Buffy's face 'Nope' she replied, popping the 'p' in a teasing tone

'Well then, guess we're gonna miss our rendevous whilst you go back and get em.' Spike replied, his tone equally light

'Kidding. You know you really should have a little faith.' Buffy said bumping her hip against his side.

'Have all the faith I need.' The smirk on spikes face stretched into a broad leer as he stretched his left hand up to pluck a packet that sailed through the air. Looking beyond Buffy, he smiled 'Cheers luv.'

"No worries blondie' Taller than Buffy, the latest arrival moved with an exaggerated roll of her hips. Thick brown hair swung around her shoulders, resting on the ripped t-shirt that barely covered her mid-rif. Big brown cow shaped eyes scanned the group dismissing the women, giving appreciative glances at both Mal and Jayne before settling finally on Buffy as she spoke to her.

'Hey B, what happened to you man? I was lookin for ya. Saw this totally hot outfit, you woulda gone crazy over.' Brown eyes flickered towards Spike. 'You gonna introduce me blondie or you gonna leave me standing here wanting.'

'never knowingly left anyone wanting.' Spike smirked 'specially not you luv. Everyone this ere is Faith, don't let her intimidating manner put you off, she is just as soft as a little kitty cat. Just mind her claws.'

Faith flashed a little smile around the group, widening when she noticed jayne watching her. Stretching her arms up above his head, she pretended to yawn 'wow it sure is peaceful round here. A girl could get bored without no one to entertain her.' Her smile grew more enticing as she bent forwards to lean her hands on the edge of the table. Her eyes flicked from Mal to Jayne, ' don't suppose any of you know where a girl can get a drink do ya?'

Without preamble, Jayne shoved his glass across the table to her. Smiling as she sipped the dark brew, Faith turned her attention back to Spike and Buffy. 'So…we all set?'

'Sure are luv. In fact we had best make a move fore it gets too late.' Spike pulled himself out of his chair, ' Zoe, Kaylee - a real pleasure' he said with a broad smile As he moved towards Buffy he stopped. Turning back he briefly brought his hand to Rivers face 'you take care Tinkerbell. Find someone with quiet thoughts to help you through the darkness.' He whispered.

'Good to meet the rest of ya. As he walked past Jayne's chair he put a hand on the larger man's shoulder 'See ya mate.' Before flinging his arm over Buffy's shoulders turning her towards the exit.

'Well that always the way. Soon as the evening gets interesting I gotta go.' Faith said looking at Mal and Jayne. 'Maybe see you fellas around' with a final wink at Jayne, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Well they was an interesting set of folks' Mal remarked, moving his chair to one side as he made space for River to sit between him and Simon. Across the table Zoe was watching the stairs, a frown playing on her face.

'You troubled Zoe?'

'No sir.' Came the reply although the frown remained. Interesting didn't really cover what she thought of the group. She was curious to the nature of the relationships she had seen there. Clearly Spike and Buffy were together, but there was some hint at intimacy between the brunette, Faith and the blonde man also. But more than her curiousity about their relations, Zoe couldn't help but feel that they had experienced something significant, she just couldn't figure what it was.

Dragging her eyes away from the stairs Zoecaught River staring at her. The young girl smiled quietly before mouthing yes. She's been reading me. Zoe thought. Although not surprised, she was always discomforted when she knew the girl had been in her thoughts. A little unsettled when she realised how much the girl really did hear from those on the crew. Zoe was a private person by nature, not used to sharing confidences or wanting them shared with her and with the death of her husband, Wash, she was even less inclined to reveal her inner thoughts. Maybe that was what made the last 40mins so unusual. Not only had the man Spike been able to draw her out of herself a little. Make her laugh like none since Wash, but she couldn't understand how quickly her and the rest of the crew had become enthralled by the man, his companions and the interplay between them.

The appearance of a fresh drink in front of her broke her out of thoughts.

'…got the part so everything should be shiny once I get it in.' Kaylee finished.

'Good, cos I want to be off planet at 0900 tomorrow. We need to get back to Persephone pick up inara in 3 days and I mean 0900 to leave, you aint on board you get left - dong ma?' Mal looked pointedly at Jayne, before he continued 'Would be good to have cargo for the way back, you hear of any jobs Zoe?'

'Not yet sir, but reckon our best bet is heading over to the docks in half an hour. See what comes our way.'

'passengers.' River interjected

'Well wont that be dandy.' Came the response

It was dark by the time the Serenity crew made their way out of the bar even though it was only half eight. A few small candles lights flickered outside the various buildings along the main street. Outside the general store two men stumbled along the pathway only narrowly avoiding hitting the group as the bar door swung closed behind them. The town was a small one but fairly prosperous. The general store was flanked by a hotel, a bakers and a little further on stood the bank and postal office. In between the parade were some huts and shacks mainly touting spare parts and mechanics, a mining companies recruitment center and a couple of night time snack vendors.

'Captain, given the hour, I will walk Kaylee and River back to the ship.' Simon spoke. His arm coming up around Kaylee's waist whilst reaching to clasp River's hand. 'Come mei-mei. You are tired.'

'Night then' Mal replied as the waist-coated Doctor led his mechanic and pilot right down the road towards his ship.

Mal, Zoe and Jayne walked straight through the town, past the shops and stores, toward the woods that lay before them in the direction of the dockyard. At this time of night it would be populated by those last stragglers who had arrived on other transport vessels only to need lifting back off again in the morning. Town this size though wouldn't have many ships visiting but River had seemed to think they would be in luck so the three went on.

If the sounds they had heard had been gunfire, the three may have turned back, but instead, in the clearing that formed the docks beyondthe stretch of trees and shrubs to their left, came the unmistakable sound of fists on flesh. A look passed between the three as they rounded a bend to see the barren plot of the docking station busy with people fighting. A group of approximately 20 men were facing off against adversaries who remained hidden from the crew. Mal could see that several of the men at the front were already in the middle of throwing punches and being slammed around. Whoever was fighting was clearly holding their own - at least for the time being. Could be that those fighting were ones who would be needing a flight out and if they could pay, Serenity could carry them.

Moving closer to the action Mal stopped as the crowd parted and a man came flying out through the air, landing in a crumpled heap where Mal had been standing not seconds before.

'Wuh de ma' Jayne voiced asthrough the gap in the crowd left by the flying man revealed the fighters. In front of him, currently being tackled from behind by one man as he punched another was Spike, the blonde from the bar. Jayne watched impressedas Spike's punch landed and sent the man flying to the ground, then easily leapt up to avoid the tackle, back flipping over the second man's head to land behind himand deliver a powerful kick to his back. The sound of bonescracking was heard throughout the group.

'Blondie!' Only when she shouted did Jayne see the brunette girl from the bar over to the right of the group, and god damn if she wasn't fighting as well. Her punches seemed as powerful as her male companions as she propelled an assailant over her shoulder to land heavily on the ground followed by a punishing foot to the stomach driving the wind out of him completely. Without pausing to consider the damage she had inflicted Faith ran towards Spike, using momentum from stamping on the crouched back of a man Spike had just dispatched, to leap into the air before landing in Spikes waiting arms. No sooner had he caught her, Spike began to spin, as he do so, Faith kicked out her feet, catching at least 4 of their combatants in the throat with the heels of her shoes.

As the front wave fell, Spike dropped Faith so she was standing on his left, both feet spread, ready to move on the next man who moved.

Jayne couldn't help but smile at the expression on both the fighters faces. They were grinning from ear to ear in pure enjoyment, clearly loving every minute of this brutal entertainment.

There were now at least half the group lying moaning on the floor but still the attackers came at the duo. Three went straight for Spike, whilst two lunged towards Faith, grunting their intentions as they came plundering at her. Spike was dealing with his three, dodging punches to let them land on other men, whilst outmanouvering them all. Faith jumped and twisted out of the way of grabbing hands, quickly dispatching the first to reach her with a hard body blow. The second proved a little better at fighting engaging her sufficiently so that she didn't notice a third man creeping round her side to move to attack her exposed back, but Jayne did and he didn't hesitate. He ran into the fray just as a vicious fist to the head brought Faith's second attacker to his knees. She sensed someone coming at her from her blind side, launching straight into a powerful roundhouse she turned in time to see the large merc from the bar tip the man upside down and bang his head into the ground.

Smirking, her leg raised infront of her 'You've got some moves big guy and I should know,' slowly lowering her leg 'I got plenty of my own.'

Jayne could do nothing but grin at her, leering at the body that had so adeptly dealt with the men now groaning on the ground around her.

A howl and the sound of a bone snapping brought Jayne and Faith's attention back to Spike as he dispatched the last of his attackers. Seeing the devastation the two had caused to the rest of their party the few remaining unharmed men fled the scene, leaving friends crawling as they themselves ran.

'Well blondie,' drawled Faith 'I just can't take you anywhere.' She said picking her way past unconscious bodies, Jayne a few steps behind her.

'Hey now, that aint fair pet, you know he started it' Spike pouted in reply 'sides weren't you just saying something about a bit of rough 'n' tumble?' he teased.

'That I was.' Faith replied a little wistfully, casting her eyes back over her shoulder to Jayne who was too busy surveying the damage done by the pair to notice the enticements she was offering.

Mal however did notice. He had also noticed how his merc had been grinning insanely at the woman as she fought thinking he was simply admiring the fight. He knew Jayne was a fan of a good scrap as much as he was, but the way he had just thrown himself coming to Faith's aid, he wondered whether it was something more about the brunette woman which had caught Jayne's eye. Clearly caught hers too though if the looks she was throwing Jayne's way were anything to go by.

'Well if it aint our old pals from Serenity. You folks alright?' enquired Spike

'Good thanks. See you've had an interesting night.' Mal replied, tipping his head in direction of the few groaning men on the floor 'old friends?'

'Could say that.' Spike smirked 'They took something precious from us and refused to give it back.'

'Imagine that'

'Yeah imagine'

'You seem to be one down… this something precious, I hope it weren't your lady' said Mal

'Nah. She is on retrieval, we were just holding back the tide so to speak. In fact we are supposed to be trying to sort out a lift, but seems we don't attract the kinda welcome which most folks would be happy with on their ship.' A slight frown crossed Spike's face.

'Could be we can help you there.' Zoe, who til now had been silent, walked forward to join the conversation, looking to Mal. 'River said we would find passengers sir, and here they are, only ones looking for an off.'

Mal could see the grin come over Jayne's face at the words and he understood it, what he didn't understand was Zoe's keenness to have them onboard. Usually she was nervous about new folks mixing with the crew, Mal wondered again at the interest she had shown in the bleached blonde man. Could it be the his first mate was fancying this stranger? As difficult as it seemed to believe, it was the only answer he could think of. Nonetheless if they had coin to fly, they would take em.

Turning back to face the two strangers he saw both Spike and Faith look up to the tree line, their expressions expectant. A few seconds later, Buffy came running out of the undergrowth, legs pumping as she glided over the ground at an astonishing pace. Slowing as she saw the Serenity crew, Buffy came to a halt besides Zoe acknowledging the other woman with a brusque nod.

'Got it.' She grinned at Spike and Faith 'poor guy didn't know what hit him.' Lifting her left hand she threw the long, thin, cloth wrapped bundle at Spike who caught it with ease. 'So we get a lift off this rock?' showing no surprise that the Serenity crew were here.

'We was just settling that. You got coin?' Mal asked

Buffy smiled, her hands searching the jacket she wore she came out with a handful of gold coins. 'This do?' Already knowing the answer the three travellers started the walk back to town and onto their new home for the next 3 days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'This is the galley. You're welcome to share what we got, though it ain't much it fills a gap… well mostly anyhows.' Mal finished derisively, as the trio of passengers peered around the room.

The tour of Serenity was taking longer than he expected. So far bunks had been chosen, Spike and Buffy were to be sharing, whilst Faith had decided to go opposite, rather than next to the pair. Mal had wondered at the face she pulled when told that all the passenger quarters were on the same level. Maybe she was expecting something fancier, but Mal was quick to point out that whilst Serenity weren't luxury, she was serviceable as any vessel. The trio had stored their meagre luggage, just a couple of bags between 'em, so nothing to go in the cargo bay and here they were, ready to sit down to a bite Kaylee was preparing.

'Welcome on board.' She chirped 'Its good to see you folks once more. Always nice to have company for the trip. You must be hungry… have a seat, wont be long.' She said, indicating to the centre of the room which held the table and several chairs.

Spike and Faith both pulled up a chair, Spike immediately slouching into it as though melting, whilst Faith sat side on, one leg flung across the arm, the other stretched in front of her.

'Can I help?' Buffy enquired, reaching out to pick up a stack of bowls by the preparation area. 'Let my put these out for you.'

'That's right helpful, thanks'

'Oh your welcome, I always used to have to help at home so I'm used to it.'

'Cant bloody cook though…' Spike murmured 'you'd think after all these years coulda learnt to cook.'

Next to Spike, Faith snorted her amusement.

A thump of the bowls on the table showed Buffy had heard Spike's comment

'Unless you want to be wearing your food Spikey, I suggest you zip it.' Buffy said, lightly slapping the back of his head, 'Besides it's not like I haven't tried. Cant help it. Cooking and Buffy just don't mix. It's like a fact of nature or something.'

'I used to try all the time, but I always burnt everything. Could never figure the timings out – all mathematical. 'Sides, that's why they invented take out and restaurants.' she said with a beaming smile.

Kaylee beamed back. She liked this woman. She was bubbly and funny, not at all mean like the other real pretty girls she had known in the past.

'Well I can't vouch for top class restaurant meals or nothin' but least it's hot.' She said as she moved the now full, steaming serving dish to the table.

Zoe was the first to arrive, she moved to her usual place left of the table head which Mal always took up. She noted the lazily assured positions of Spike and Faith, who looked for all the world like they owned the place and amazed athow two people could be so relaxed, so quick in a strange place.

'May as well start.'

She said handing the serving spoon to Buffy who had pulled up the chair directly opposite. 'Others will be along shortly.'

Even as she spoke, Simon appeared in the doorway, taking the seat nearest Faith, Jayne looming up the corridor just over his shoulder.

'River joining us?' Kaylee asked as she placed a basket of bread rolls and a handful of cutlery on the table, before sitting down in the next vacant chair between Zoe and Jayne.

'She is a little wired after the excitements of earlier. I had to give her a sedative which should help to alleviate some of the anxiety.'

Turning to face Spike he continued 'whilst I was much appreciative of the way you handled her before, I must express my concerns about how your presence on board may cause her further upsets.'

'Now doc, let's not jump at our fair paying passengers shall we.' Mal walked through the doorway towards his place at the head of the table.

'S'all right. Understand the docs concerned. Not.. ' Spike replied as he passed the dish down the end of the table.

'It's just that, she has moments, flashes which she can not control and her reactions can be, well, let's just say that, she can be a little unpredictable.' Simon interrupted.

'Aint that true.' Said Jayne, a hand rubbing the scar on his chest where River had slashed him with a knife a few months previous.

'Now lets not start talking bout things past.' Mal flashed warning looks to both Jayne and Simon hoping they would pick up on them. It was clear that Spike had already worked out River was a reader, they should be careful not to reveal too much.

'Im sure Spike will stay clear of River, if you can keep her occupied whilst she aint flying?'

A slight nod of agreement was all the captain got before Simonwent on;

'Still, I am keen to know how you connected with her so quickly?'

'Oh, that's totally easy.' Buffy paused from eating to answer, grinning in her seat.

'Spike used to be with this total nut sack who, whilst pretty was basically insane. They together for like forever, until he finally came to his senses.'

An elbow prodded into Spike's side as she continued; 'It's how come he's so good at talking to people who are special, years of dealing with Dru.'

'She was also a seer. Things used to hit her hard, made it difficult to understand what she meant half the time. Guess I got good at hearing what was behind the words.'

As he spoke, Spike smiled softly, his eyes glazing as he remembered the woman who had existed an age away.

'Used to say the stars spoke to her. Each glimmer of light had its own note, each beam its own tone and on special nights, they would sing out a song that only she could hear. Sometimes, when it was clear, she would make us spend hours out gazing up at them. I would just watch her as she swayed like a dark angel surrounded by moonlight, dancing to her own private melody.'

A soft touch on his hand shattered the memory. He saw Buffy smiling gently at his poetic remembrance of his lost love and he smiled back, blue eyes holding green as he brought her hand to softly touch his lips.

'Still sometimes I swore she was totally off her bird.' He said, breaking the silence that held the table as everyone laughed.

Whilst Spike and Buffy's explanation had satisfied Simon, it had only served to increase Kaylee and Zoe's interest in the bleached blonde. Kaylee, hugely drawn by the romantic notion of the love which Spike must have held for this woman, couldn't help comparing it with Simon's devotion to his sister.

Next to her however, the food had stuck in Zoe's throat. Coughing, she took a hasty gulp of water. She had seen the look that had passed between Spike and Buffy and felt like a knife had drawn into her heart. Total acceptance and love. Something so indefinable, it was almost unattainable. She moved to swallow the lump of food, pushing down the swell of jealously that swam through her, balkingas she realised what it meant.

Mal looked up from his food when Zoe coughed and was surprised to see what looked close to hatred flash in her eyes. 'Must be mistaken' he thought 'Zoe's a sensible woman, not one to take to crazy thinking bout other women's men.'

'OK Zoe?' he asked, smiling when she gave him a small smile in reply.

An indignant yelp from the other end of the table drew Mal's attention away from his troubled thoughtsabout Zoe to the conversation which had started up between Jayne, Faith and Simon.

'All im saying is ifin he understands crazy then might be good to let him have her. Keep away from the rest of us. And away from knives.' Said Jayne between mouthfuls, free hand moving to rub again against his scar.

'You overgrown ape. She is not something to be passed on like an unwanted dog.' Simon exclaimed.

'Now hold your tantrums, doc, aint never said nothing bout givin her away. Just thought if blondie there knows someat about living with seers, might be you should push her in his direction some.'

'Yeah Blondie's used to women coming in his direction.' Faith smirked

Simon blushed at the implication of her words.Jayne leered at her.

'It might be that you have a point Jayne, but as you know she can get a little violent at times. I wouldn't want her to harm him.' the doctor conceded.

'Chill out doctor man. Spike can handle spunky women just fine. Might even help, girl needs a guy who can take whatever she got... Give her a good work out now and then…' as she spoke she trailed a finger down one arm and across her bare, flat stomach.

Jayne nearly fell out of his seat 'You need anyone to give you a work out?' he asked eagerly.

Beside him Simon groaned. Trust him to get stuck between the two most hormonal people at the table. Honestly, he knew that Jayne was insatiable, but it was clear that the brunette woman was enjoying enticing him and that would only make Jayne worse. Thankfully Kaylee had started to clear the table so he would be able to make his excuses and get away.

'You not hungry?' Kaylee asked as she noticed Faith's half eaten meal on top of the other dishes.

'Nah. Im good.' Faith replied as Kaylee deposited the dishes in the sink.

'Mind if I head off Captain. Want to try and get started on that fix for tomorrow?' Kaylee asked collecting the serving dish from the table and placing it with the rest of the plates in the kitchen.

'Sure thing little Kaylee. You wantin any help?' Mal asked

'Could do with a hand. Simon you wanna help?' She walked through the doorway bidding everyone a good night with pleasant dreams. Simon followed her out.

'Well I got Captainy things to do. Zoe, you accompany Jayne to do close up checks after Jayne's done his tidy up.' Mal said the tone of his voice making it clear he wanted Jayne kept busy and away from Faith. He had rules about his merc sharing his bunk with strange women, and he figured Faith must be strange to be taking an shine to Jayne.

Mal stood tucking his chair into the table.

'Rest of you, Im happy to show you down to passenger quarters if you'se need a guide?'

'I think we got it.' Buffy smiled at the Captain, knowing that he wanted the two flirts separated for the night. 'What time we heading off in the morning?'

'0900'

'Cool' came the reply they all made their way out of the galley, leaving Jayne to do clean up.

----------------------

Nightime on Serenity was rythmicand Mal was well used to the noises on his ship. The soft lulling chugs of the oxygen units. The electronic ping of the automatic pilot which could just be heard from the bridge next to his room. He knew and loved every sound on his boat, which is why when he found himself eyes open at midnight he couldn't figure what had awoken him. As he lay there, everything sounded as normal. Then he heard it. A soft chink, like metal on metal. Then again.

Sighing, he climbed up the ladder leading out of his bunk to the gangway above where he met Jayne, head emerging from his room, Maybelle the pistol clasped in his right hand.

'What is it?' Jayne asked

'Dunno.' Mal replied, moving past the bare chested man towards the source of the noise.

'Sounds like its coming from the cargo bay. You lock up right?'

'Gee Mal, course we did.' Jayne huffed, following the smaller man down toward the gangways of the cargo bay.

The chinking sounds were now clangs of metal against metal. More frequent, they resonated through the darkened passages of Serenity, bouncing from side walls. Through the corridors of the silent vessel the noises built until they became a crescendo as Mal and Jayne stepped through the door to the bay, stopping in surprise at the scene down below them.

On the empty floor of the ships hold stood three warriors. Dressed all in black fitted outfits, each was holding what appeared to be a samurai sword. They stood in a line, the man in centre place, his sword upright in line with his body. His eyes closed.

On either side of him, a woman. One blonde, one brunette. Legs spread slightly wider than shoulder width, back leg bent slightly to balance their weight. Their swords held at shoulder height, perfectly horizontal tips pointing towards the man in the centre, one shoulder leading as they stood. Replica poises, ready to attack.

The Serenity men barely had time to take it all in, when without any warning the two women attacked simultaneously. Swords flashed, reflecting the dimmed strip lights in the ceiling, as the blades lunged in to pierce the man. But he no longer stood in the centre.

Almost as the women moved, as though he had seen their actions coming, he had leapt up, flinging his legs over his head to miss the coming blades and land just mere inches back from where he had just been standing. He brought his blade up to meet the women's swords, driving them both upwards with astonishing strength. As he did so, his weight shifted, spinning him 180 degrees into his original position.

Swiping his sword left, he met the downwards blow from the brunette, the first to recover from his defensive stroke. Metal clanged as they paried, before a strong thrust from him sent her reeling backwards. But he didn't pause. Performing a sideways flip, he avoided the oncoming strike from his blonde opponent who had recovered from her off balance at his earlier repellent of her blade.

Perched on the highest walkway, a speechless Mal and Jayne were ideally placed to witness the battle as it played out. The speed of each opponent astonishing, but it was the man who moved as though only a blur. As the sound of the sword play grew in intensity, the spectators could only hold their breath watching the attacks of both women become more co-ordinated and determined, until they were behaving as mirror images of each other.

Up til this point the women had slowly gaining advantage. The speed and accuracy of their blows forcing the man to react with greater movement, pushing him to jump higher, bend lower to avoid the swishing of those razor edges. As their movements became more aligned however, he began to push back a little more. Anticipating their advances. Resisting their attacks with greater ease.

From their viewpoint on the gangway, Jayne and Mal could see that the man was now combining his retaliations and attacks to press the women closer together. To force them into fighting in tighter circles until they could no longer manoeuvre around each other. In a final sweeping thrust he brought his hands down to the left, as though moving to strike the blonde. As he expected the women moved to separate themselves from each other, but he changed direction at the last minute bringing the base of the weapon to graze the throat of the brunette, the tip to the blonde's, ending the battle as suddenly as it had begun.

It was only then the man opened his eyes.

Up on the gangway two men stood astonished.

'Righto then. You're both dead. Why?' his sword still in position.

The women glared at him. With the blade on them neither could talk for fear the movement would cause fiction against the sword, opening their throats.

'No ideas hmmmm? Well why don't we ask our spectators?' As he spoke, Spike turned to face the gangway where the two stood. Mal was the first to recover and he wasn't happy.

TBC

Thanks to those of you who have sent reviews. Feedback always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spike stood looking expectantly at Mal and Jayne. He could feel the anger coming off the smaller man. Threatened and confused, Mal would attack.

Mal grabbed the gun from Jayne's limp grasp and hefted it in the direction of Spike's head.

'Put the sword down or I swear I will shoot you dead. You god damn hwoon dahn!'

The lack of reponse from the blonde man was not appropriate. Mal began his thumping descent down the stairs to the cargo bay, anger seething.

'Now I ain't pretending to know what this is, but I do know I ain't a patient man. You are gonna 'plain to me just what in god damn you are doing on my boat and you are gonna start by lowerin' your weapon or so help me, I will rain all manner o' pain upon you.'

Mal watched as Spike casually relaxed his position. He had expected the women to move away once released from his hold, but rather they drew closer to Spike as he took up a defensive stance in front of them. Protecting them. From Mal.

Surprised, Mal faltered. He had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that these people were a potential threat to him and his crew. He was trying to face down three people, all still holding swords, all alone…. Hang on, where was Jayne?

Weapon still levelled at Spike, Mal tilted his head slightly,

'Jayne, you still there?'

A pause

'Yeah Mal.' His voice sounded quiet, confused, but he was answering.

'You go get Vera and some friends. Do it quick.' He waited a few seconds til he heard the stomp of Jayne's boots retreat before turning his attention fully on the three beings in front of him.

'Captain, we can explain this, there's no need for guns here.' The blonde woman attempted.

'How about you put your weapons down and then we can start a conversation.' He demanded.

Slowly Buffy reached out her weapon hand, blade pointing to the floor she slid the sword to the ground, the metal singing as it slipped along the steel cargo floor. She smiled then.

'Spike, Faith, you wanna do the same?' she urged her companions. Buffy knew from the years spent with Faith, and more particularly Spike, that so long as someone held a gun near her they would do anything to defend her. She took a look a Mal. His face was tight with anger. A simple glance and he looked in control pointing a weapon in the face of a man, but she was not fooled. His shoulders were rigid, neck too tight, white knuckles wrapped around the butt of the gun, this man was scared and scared men were rash. Adopting a wider, more beguiling smile, Buffy stepped out of behind Spike, a gentle touch to his shoulder letting him know her intentions.

'Mal. If you would lower your gun both Spike and Faith will gladly put their swords down. Then we can do all the talking you want.'

As she spoke she started towards him slowly, hands raised in supplication. Keeping her tone light she attempted to assure him,

'There is an explanation to this and it's a goodie, you'll enjoy it. We're not what you fear we are. Believe me. We mean no harm to you or your crew.' Mal was tolerating her steady approach, considering his next move.

'Mal. Please. You only have two choices. Put the gun down and we can start with the talking. Or shoot. But I can promise you that Spike will unarm you before you can even pull the trigger.'

It was the absolute assurance in her tone that made the gun droop in Mal's hand. He wasn't a stupid man, he had seen the way the bleached blonde moved in the fight earlier. He was fast, might even be fast enough to dodge a bullet. Question was, is it worth it?

With a sigh of resignation Mal lowered the gun fully as Jayne came thundering back into the bay. Despite the situation, Mal found it difficult to repress a smile. Jayne was loaded down with weapons. Multiple guns hung from various limbs and across his torso. He had 3 strapped to his legs. A grenade belt slung low on his hips, intersecting a knife belt which held several glistening blades. The man looked set for a war, all of him, except his face, which betrayed his total loss of understanding. Clearly his time away from the bay hadn't improved his grasp on the situation and he had dealt with that the only way he knew how, he had packed himself heavy for fighting.

'You good Mal?' He noticed that Mal was no longer threatening the trio with gun play and was even more bemused. The blonde woman was standing a few feet in front of Mal. Over her shoulder, Jayne could see Faith and Spike slowly letting their swords down to the floor, eyes remained fixed on Mal and now Jayne. Jayne could tell he had missed something, but he imagined Mal had it more sussed than him. 'Sides, not a complete waste' he thought, now Faith could see him at his very finest, dressed up in his girls.

'You find out if their freaks?'

Mal cringed. Jayne could certainly be relied upon to ask the one question everyone thought but seldom asked. Usually this trait infuriated Mal, but today Jayne's frankness was the device they needed to get everyone talking at the same level.

'Not yet. Let's hear what you got then…' As Mal spoke he moved over to perch on the edge of a crate which had been cleared to the side of the cargo bay. He wanted to appear relaxed, ready for whatever it was the explanation was. Jayne and his weaponry came to his side, although the big man was satisfied with standing.

Buffy's blonde hair shook as she snatched a quick confidence building look at Spike and Faith. Both were casually stood, expectantly watching as they allowed her to lead off with the explanations.

'Cool. So, I guess your wondering why we were fighting and you're probably wondering about the shiny swords. We, I mean me, spike and faith, are martial arts experts. You know we picked the swords up back on planet, you were there, you saw the fighting and then the winning. Yay us don't you think? I was all with the rescuing them from the guy that stole them, although he totally made me run for them, which, by the way, I didn't have the shoes for cos I wasn't...'

A cough from behind her interrupted her flow.

'Buffy luv – man with gun doesn't want to hear about your shoes pet.' Spike smirked.

'Oh, sorry.' She grimaced in apology, 'Anywho, so martial arts, practicing in the hold, hope you don't mind.' She beamed hopefully at Mal.

'Go hwong-tong!' Standing, Mal shouted. 'You expect me to believe that you are three wandering martial arts experts who just happen to be collecting swords from around the verse and that… that spectacle we were witness to afore, that was what? A trick of the light?' Mal snorted.

"Yeah I aint ne'er seen no man move like that… or woman.' Jayne added

'You want me to believe that you is no threat to me and mine, yet you wont credit me with the sense to know what I seen and what your sayin is opposites. Now unless you want to be swimming in the black sometime soon, you had best start telling some truths. Like how come you ladies are so crazy strong? How can you use a sword like it's a part of ya? And how that man,' his hand pointed to Spike 'can move so fast I couldn't even see him.' As his ire rose, so did his voice until Mal was screaming at Buffy.

Spike stepped past Buffy pushing her back as he did so.

'Listen mate. No one is trying to pull the wool. We really are fight teachers. Got our own school and everything back on Linden where we hail from.' Spike kept his tone light but firm. Amused as he had been by Mal's initial reaction, his entertainment had lessened with the Captains threatening behaviour towards Buffy.

'Tell him.'

Spike heard Faith. It wasn't often she jumped in to sort out a situation, being happy as she was to resolve most problems with fists or … well, other means, but like Spike, Faith was an instinctive creature, her responses driven more by gut feel than logical thought. Whilst Buffy could be guilty of dismissing Faith's opinions sometimes, Spike had come to recognise that Faith often had a better grasp on people than even he did. Her own unusual experiences enabling her to be more accepting of others, seeing them a little clearer than he or Buffy did. More importantly, Spike trusted her implicitly.

'Tell him the truth. He will understand better. 'Sides im getting muscle sore and wanna go to bed without having to watch my back all night.' she continued.

'You sure girls? Cant take it back once its said…' two nods were all the go ahead he needed.

'You believe in destiny?' Spike asked Mal and Jayne, smiling a little at their confused expressions. 'Ok lets start with something a little easier. You believe in a god or higher beings, deities or holiness, mother nature, chaos?'

The frown on Jayne's face grew, 'Is this gonna be bout religion cos I aint lookin to join no cult.'

Laughing Spike shook his head 'Nah mate, just trying to see whether you understand the concept.' Spike inhaled deeply.

'For the sake of argument lets say that good and evil exist and they have representatives that do their bidding. On the one hand you got goodness, angels, cherubs, fates etc all trying to make the world a better place. Then on the other, is evil, demons, devils, badness trying to take the world into darkness. Theologically, philosophically these represent the two sides of every person, every animal, of everything in the whole verse. We are ruled by them both to differing degrees. Some of us more light than dark or the other way round.' Spike took a slow breath.

Mal and Jaynewere still,watching him attentively, waiting for the big revelation. The pressure manifested as Spike began to pace the hold of the ship.

'We are all born into the verse lookin at it from a certain angle. Seeing the world a certain way and for most good folks, that is all you will ever see, but for some, events or meetings happen which cause them to be knocked sideways a little, giving them a glimpse of the world from a different angle, giving them a view of things that most goods folks like you never see and if you're lucky, it should stay that way. What does that different angle show? A world of demons and danger, where killing and mayhem is normal and bravery fights daily for the safety of us all - even though the world never knows to whom they owe their lives.'

As he spoke, Spike walked the length of the cargo bay shooting looks at Faith and Buffy. His black booted feet sounding out against the hard metal flooring emphasising the silence that enraptured the room as he struggled to find the best way to express this tale.

'So both sides have warriors. Dark and light, fighting against each other til only one is left standing. Now it happens that by some strange fate that some are chosen to fight. Destined to be the ones who battle for light or darkness. Some are chosen, others fall into it and end up getting chosen, but let us be clear on this. Once you've been hit off your happy axis of daily normal, you can never go back to it. Cant unlearn what you know, cant unsee it, cant unfeel it.' Spike stopped to look directly at Jayne and Mal.

'I can stop now and you will remain happily on your angle. You can accept that we mean you no harm and leave us off at our destination and not look back. Or I can tell the truth and your worlds will change forever. But be certain that you want to know, as knowing means you will be different. You will have to accept things you don't understand without question and most importantly, you will have trust us to remain on your ship, just as we will have to trust you with our secrets.

Before you decide. Let me also warn you. I will kill anyone who lays a harmful hand on my ladies.' The last words finished with an almost inhuman growl which caused the hairs on Mals neck to rise.

'Tell us.' Jayne said, answering with the only response he could imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harsh white light from the overhead strip bulbs blanched the already stark faces of the group below. Seated at the galley table, the three non crew members sat in a line, Buffy flanked by her two companions, their expressions fixed and serious. Metal squeaked against flooring as Jayne shifted uncomfortably in his chair across the expanse of the table. Next to him, Mal propped his elbows on the table as he explained to his second in command the events that had led the group here. For her part Zoe, roused from her bed by a bewildered Jayne, had listened in silence, trying to absorb the peculiarities of this night. She kept her focus on the bleached blonde in front of her. His satisfied smile seemed proud as Mal ran through the fight, faltering as he brought the conversation up to date.

'So that's where we're at. You agree Zoe?'

'Yes Sir. I do.' She replied, eyes still fixed on the again smirking form across the table.

'Well then, now I have your undivided attention, I will continue. Everyone sitting comfortably? Then let's begin,' Spike teased.

'We've covered the premise of good warriors chosen to fight the darkness yes? Well imagine back to Earth That Was, where every generation bears a chosen. A slayer, the only one in all the world with the strength and skill to destroy the soldiers of darkness. The word one is the important bit here kiddies. With their death, another is called and so on through time. Each fought with style and honor.' Spike's blue eyes turned to Jayne as he continued

'They were heroes for certain, but, don't think that these chosen were lucky. They were chosen young. They lived hard lives full of violence and estrangement from the world, always walking with the darkness, never really able to be a part of the world.' Blue eyes began to study Mal.

'They would never be normal, always knowing the time would come when they would face something faster, stronger, something better or maybe just luckier than them. The chosen knew with absolute certainty at a future point some creature would end the loneliness of their lives in painful misery, baying in excitement at the spilling of their blood.' Spike broke off. He took a moment to calm his ragged breath.

'That was their torment, to exist in a constant state of war. The innocent fighting for the salvation of a world who didn't even know their saviours were real. Each generation sprung a new chosen to live in tormented anticipation of a horrific, lonely death but regardless of this knowledge they chose to continue til then as heroes.'

'You expect us to believe that you are one of these heroes?' Mal questioned derisively, betraying his disbelief at Spike's words

'Oh no mate. Not me.' Shaking his head, Spike smiled wryly, 'Them.' He said tipping his head to Buffy and Faith.

Mal sat back in his chair. These two women were the saviours Spike had spoken of. They were the ones destined for a life of violent encounters with evil, yet both were so beautifully alive. Buffy was golden brightness, her smile and beguiling nature lightening the room. Faith, contrasted Buffy so neatly. Her dark, sultry eyes failing to hide her innocence of spirit and pure lust for life. He couldn't fathom it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Faith wink at Jayne, hearing Jayne's responding splutter as the big man battled to comprehend what he heard. Enquiring blue eyes met green as he asked Buffy

'So you're the heroes. But I thought Spike said there was only one?'

'Or at least that was the case.' Spike ran his fingers through his hair, breaking the gel which held it to create waves.

'It happened that in one generation the chosen died, only didn't stay dead.' At this Buffy waved her hand mouthing 'hi.'

'By this time another had been called,' Faith's hand waved as Spike continued 'creating a bit of a paradox. Instead o' one warrior, there were two. Seems this through a bit of a cosmic spanner into the works, also brought some daft bloody prophecy into play, although no one knew at the time. Anyway, things continued along until another little mishap. Number one chosen got herself killed again and was brought back by a witch. Big cosmic instability followed with the original evil trying to destroy the earth in what should have been the final battle. But, and this is where things get a little interesting, this also brought the prophecy to its final phase. It forecast that a rebel of darkness would commit an act of blessed humanity and cast back the evil, in so doing, creating a trinity ordained to holding back the dark power for all of time. But as I mentioned earlier, none of this was common knowledge til afterwards.'

As Spike spoke, Jayne had felt unable to sit. He wasn't easy with the thought of good and bad. He might not have been a truly religious man, but he was fearful of things described as good and evil. In need of a little liquid peace, he retrieved a bottle of whiskey from his store, pouring the pungent yellow liquid into six tumblers before pushing them out to each person seated at the table. Spike took an appreciative swallow, enjoying the burning feel as the alcohol scorched its way to his stomach. The hardest part was yet to come. It had been some time since he had told this tale to anyone but he and Faith both still wore the emotional scars of the rejection that had followed.

Lost in his thoughts, it was the gentle questioning of Buffy's voice which called his attention back to the table.

'You want me to take up the telling hon?' she had seen the look of concern in her lovers blue eyes. 'Let me tell it for a while huh…' She coaxed softly.

'So as Spike said, the prophecy was all nearly completed, except for one crucial event. See it turns out everything is about balance. Light and dark. Good, bad. Angels and demons. So all through history, there had been an opposing partner for everything. Problem with this was something to do with opposing forces having duals or some such…'

'Equal duality.' Faith corrected

'Right, that. It creates natural contrasts. So that's so not great if you want to be the overall winner right? It means you can never really win. So the PTB figured, hey, stead of being all noah two by two, we should have something more stable.'

'A triad.' Clearing her voice, Zoe said to Mal. 'Classic number for fighting assaults and defences.'

'Considered the perfect number. Has triple dimensions, supposed t' be t'only one to increase more when multiplied than added.' Five astounded faces stared back at Jayne. 'What?' He cried 'I aint allowed to know stuff?' he huffed.

Faith grinned at the pained expression on the big man's face. He was honest and brash and she liked it. Picking up the threads of Buffy's explanation, she continued, watching the dark stubble shadow on Jayne's face as she brought the story to its close.

'Sorry B, maybe I should take it from here. It's about me after all. So the big guys figured to go all ménage a trios – and hey, no complaints here.' She smirked out the innuendo. 'So they looked at what they got. They needed each element to represent a different states of being. In the words of the old and crusty;

One from purity born thrice to light.

One from darkness entrusted to light.

One from light reborn in the face of darkness.

They'd got two of them elements all sorted, one to go right? So before you could freakin say 'handcuffs' they made it happen.' Tears flushed into Faiths eyes. Unaccustomed to swell of emotion and unable to blink them away fast enough, she stared down at her fingers drumming out a staccato beat on the hard plastic tabletop. Broad fingers, roughened by years of labor reached for hers, stilling their frantic movement beneath a heavy, warming weight. She allowed the owner of the fingers to pull her hand into his. Palm to palm as she lifted her head. Warm brown eyes stared into hers, Faith felt a rush of affection for this bear like man. He relinquished her hand.

'I was the one to be reborn. I completed the triad and ever since we've been beat off evil.' Both Jayne and Spike snorted at Faith choice of words.

'Wait, so that's it?' Mal questioned. 'You're a mystical triad destined to fight off evil for the rest of time? Let me get this straight, Buffy you're the one thrice born right? Faith, you were reborn in the face of darkness, what so ever that means. But that still don't explain what you are?' He finished, glaring at the bleached blonde man at the end of the table.

'He is the darkness entrusted to light.' Zoe answered, still staring at the blonde

Smirking Spike leaned back into the chair, 'What can I tell you baby? I've always been bad.'

Spike could sense Zoe's reaction to him. Her pulse quickened as he sent a leer her way letting a little gold flash in his eyes. Beside her Mal bristled at the blondes flirting.

'Gorram it. What does that mean? Darkness? What are you?'

'Means he's a demon sir.'

'Demon? Aint no such thing in the verse.'

'Cepting maybe Reavers.' Countered Jayne shuddering.

'They aint demons Jayne, just men.' Attention back on Spike Mal continued 'If you is what you say, I need proof.'

'Go on Spike. Show them.' Buffy urged.

Sighing, Spike let his face melt away into the hard ridges of his demon. Fiery golden eyes pinned the Serenity crew in their seats as they looked upon the strangely feline terror of the blonde man's face. Long fangs protruded his mouth as Spike opened his lips to let out a small growl for effect.

'Ta ma duh!'

The reactions of humans on their first encounter with demons always amused Spike. Zoe's expression hadn't really changed, but he could practically hear her brain trying to assess the full dangers of his new form. Jayne looked in equal parts fearful and fascinated, but Mal, well now, he was genuinely threatened. Mal was a man who prided himself on his self reliance, a man who's faith laid only in his own power. For him this revelation would be offer the greatest test - to reconcile his own beliefs with his staunch betrayal of religious faith. Spike could practically hear the questions now, if demons exist does that mean there is a god? If god exists how is he not righteous? How do so many die crying out for his salvation?

Spike shook his head, casting aside the demon in place of his pleasant human features.

'Can we trust you?' Zoe wanted

'Yes.'

'If the ladies are slayers what are you?'

'Vampire'

'Wuh de ma!'

'Hang fire for one. Aint the prophecy call for two lots of darkness?' Mal turned his enquiring eyes to Faith. 'By my reckoning, that makes you demon too.'

Faith boldly met the questioning stares of the captain and his colleagues as her own face twisted to reveal her demon. Unlike Spike, Faith's golden eyes still held flecks of brown, the ridged forehead and nose less pronounced than his, leaving the impression of a softer demonic influence. Speaking through her shorter fangs she explained 'Because I was slayer first, my demon is weaker than Spike's. I keep more of my human characteristics than he does in this form.' Shaking off her demon, Faith steeled herself to meet the revulsion she knew to be in Jayne's eyes. But when she looked at him, he smiled. 'Always did think a woman should be angel in the kitchen, devil in the bedroom.' Faith grinned 'oh honey I'm no angel,' she cracked.

Mal raised an eyebrow at the pair.

'How do I know you demons aint gonna destroy my crew?'

'Mal. Please understand. We, the triad, we are warriors for the light. Spike and Faith could no sooner destroy your crew than they would me. You are in no danger from any of us.' Buffy placated. She understood his concerns. As a leader he had to be prepared to defend his crew from attack. He was responsible for making the decisions that no one else would and that meant he had to keep his head. Buffy recognised the alienation of leadership, remembering her struggles as she had led her own army into battle.

'We can do no more than ask for your trust. We have trusted you, we have not chosen to share this secret with many over the years but we like you.'

'Kay, part from the strength, what else you got?' Jayne asked

'Super fast reflexes.' Faith retorted

'We heal bloody quick'

'Wicked long life'

'Immortality luv' Spike corrected

'Bouncy hair' Buffy blurted. 'Well I have.' She smiled flicking her long blonde locks.

'Right.' Drawled Spike, casting raised eyebrows in Jayne's direction 'Women mate, give em power, mission and life eternal – all they care about is their bloody hair.'

'Just how old are you?' Mal asked

Pausing Spike's face twisted in concentration 'ummmm'

'I'm 525. Faith's 526 and Spike your what…. 640 something?'

'Must be bout that luv' he replied

A staggered silence fell over the table as Mal and crew puzzled the ages of their visitors. It was a full five minutes later when Mal spoke, 'Time has ticked on past us. You three should head off. Leave us to our musings awhile. Can resolve anything new just as easy in the morning.'

Following their departure, Jayne got up to leave when Mal put a restraining hand on his arm. 'We need to sort this through, sit Jayne.'

'Way I figure it, we have heard us a mighty strange tale tonight. Seen somethings which I would not have ever thought possible. Question is, what happens now?' Looking to Zoe Mal continued 'We putting our life in danger having them in this ship? We threatening lives of Kaylee, Simon and River?'

'Crazy knew what they was. She saw it in the very first. Didn't hear her protesting none.' Jayne offered.

'That's true Jayne. Could be she was fooled by em though… how we know anything bout demons and warrior for light?'

'If you don't mind me saying Sir, I think they are telling it truthful. Could be falsehoods, I agree, but no one can fake their other faces. You said yourself you aint seen no one fight like that before. All we can do is trust em. Besides,' Zoe shrugged, pushing her chair back from the table to stand with her hands resting on her hips 'What could we do if they put it in mind to take us out? Best bet I say, keep an eye on em, but go about as normal.'

'Do we tell Kaylee and Simon?'

'Don't see that its important right now. Sides we'll be in Persephone in days.'

'Jayne you agree?'

'Ey Mal, I do.'

'Well good. We'll set a fast course and be back to normal in just a few.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morning brought with it the usual flurry of activity as the crew made preparations to sail. The absence of their guests meant breakfast passed in comparative ease. Jayne's general grumbling as the arrival of other crew depleted the food levels. River continuing her daily taunting practice with a verbal poke at him or by stealing food from his bowl to incite a reaction only tempered by the entrance of Kaylee and Simon, who, as had been habit of recent months, appeared at the table together. Mal was relieved that the events of the previous night had not yet impacted the remainder of his crew. On turning in the small hours of the morning, his unsettled emotions refused to allow his journey into slumber forcing the captain to sit for several hours staring into the darkness of his room, neither seeing nor reacting, just going over events in his mind.

Heaping yet another slop of breakfast into his bowl, Jayne noticed Mal sitting, vacant expression, food untouched. Brows pressed slightly together, dark circles under his eyes, it was clear that unlike Jayne, Mal had not the talent for sleep regardless of circumstance. Man could go mad spending time thinking about things. Jayne had a clear and single philosophy, he refused to allow himself to think about things which he didn't understand. He went solely on gut feel, and money if it was offered to him. He couldn't fathom why men troubled themselves into grey hairs going over questions to which they could never have full answers. The world simply was the way it was, best you could do was roll in with the tides and try to avoid the waves as they hit.

'Everything's squared to sail Captain.' Jayne broke the man's reverie to receive a nod of acknowledgement.

'Hey Cap… You think we can pick up a new head mount coupling when we get land side?' Kaylee asked, watching as Mal dumped his half eaten breakfast in the sink.

'Could be possible. Have picked up good fair from our passengers. We'll see. River, you wanna take our exit?' Not waiting for an answer Mal strode out of the galley.

Once Serenity was breaking atmos River set course and pushed the auto button. Silence had been her only real companion on this take off despite the man sat in the pilots chair next to her. River pulled her feet up into her chair and twisted to face the Captain. He looked no different from any other day except for the slight grey tiredness in his face, but River could feel the worry leaking out of every cell in his body, sticking her like hundreds of tiny pin pricks, raising goosebumps on her flesh.

Mal had, til now, been entirely comfortable with his lack of faith, his experiences having engendered such crisis of belief that he could no longer entertain the concept of a God. He had tolerated Shepard's religious notions, but never paid them much heed. The arrival of Serenity's latest passengers, the nature of their true selves had ignited a multitude of questions leaving Mal in tortured contemplation, trying to fight his way to reconcile his own mistrust of all things religious with the facts that had been laid before him.

'You should talk to her.' Mal looked over to see River observing him closely with her big, all seeing, brown eyes. 'Make the muddy waters clear again before Chaos delivers the destruction of your conscience.' She said solemnly.

Not really sure of her meaning, Mal agreed. Taking a deep breath he made his way to seek out the blonde visitor.

After breakfast Jayne had completed his checks. As normal when in the black, he had little to occupy him not being much of a thinker nor enjoying books. When Book had been onboard he at least had had some company, but now his time was punctuated by moments of physical exertion at his weights bench, or belabouring over his guns and knives. Making a decision Jayne entered the cargo hold on the ground floor. The main walkway crossed overhead leading down either side of the bay to stairs near the hold doors. On some level Jayne had been expecting the space to look different following what he had seen just hours before, but no, the crates were still stacked on the right near the doors, the glare of the lights was as harsh as always and his weights were right where they had always been. Stripping down to his armless t-shirt, Jayne picked up his dumbbells and started his reps.

Moving through the various muscle groups to his bench presses, Jayne relaxed and enjoyed the repetition of working out. Losing himself in the monotony of the movements he could empty his mind of thoughts, quietening his brain to welcome a sense of being untethered, to be free. Shepard had described to him once how mundane activities such as working free weights could be a form of meditation, a therapy for the mind and soul. Well Jayne had to confess he didn't know much about any thing like that, but he knew that when his reps were nearly through and his muscles began to ache, he felt better.

Exhaling as he pushed out the weight he was more than a little startled to see a face appear from over his head. Cow shaped eyes, surrounded by thick lines of lashes blinked at him once before reflecting the smile that ghosted around the full lips.

'You lookin for a real work out big fella?' said the smirk

Jayne grunted. The weight was getting heavier yet the figure was blocking the rest. Hands reached underside to take the weight from him, hefting with comparative ease the bar which he found challenging, back to its holding place on the bench. Jayne grabbed the towel from the floor as he sat up, muscles still burning from the exertion of his work out.

'Never said no to some rough 'n' tumble.'

Faith winked. Pretending to begin her stretches, she pulled one arm across her body pulling out the muscles in her back. Same the other side. Both arms up above her head she leant sideways, the action causing her black shirt to ride up her body giving Jayne a glimpse of smooth taut skin which stopped just below the outward curves of her upper body. He swallowed hard.

Faith stepped out from behind the weights bench into the open space of the hold, crooking a finger at Jayne, she assumed a fighters stance.

'Let's see what you got.'

'Aint got to go hitting no girls'

'Geez man. I can definitely take whatever you got, so stop behaving like a girl.' Faith taunted.

With a growled 'I aint no girl', Jayne narrowed the distance between them, feinting left he threw a sharp jab at Faith from the right. She darted out of the way to deliver a sharp kick to his stomach making contact with his hard abs. Surprised Jayne stopped moving. He couldn't believe she had actually struck him. OK it didn't reallyhurt none, but still. He gave a small shrug. If she wanted to play rough, he could certainly accommodate her.

The mock fight gave Faith the chance to observe Jayne close up. He wasn't a born hand to hand fighter. He had none of the grace of Buffy, nor did he share any of Spike's flow and form, but what he lacked in style he more than made up for in strength. Good at anticipating moves, Jayne's fighting was more a match of her own street brawling. He mixed strength punches with block moves, using his tree like body to bar her movements or absorb blows which would have hurt a smaller man. Not used to kicks and gymnastics in his fights, Jayne was however a quick study and Faith was impressed with the speed with which he adapted his normal stance to combat her more flamboyant attacks.

Executing a backwards leap Faith found herself on the receiving end of an experimental kick out from Jayne, ricocheting into the crates at the end of the bay, she let out a small yelp.

Seeing her crumpled on the floor, Jayne rushed over to her, bending down, he ran a hand up the side of her body which had impacted the crate.

'Ribs aint broke. Can you move?' Jayne asked as he continued his assessment of her injury.

A hand clasped around his neck hard and pulled him sharply downwards. Startled, Jaynetried toremain but the pull was too strong, his position already to far bent over to resist properly.

'Baby, I can move like you wouldn't believe.'

Faith met the surprised brown eyes above her as she pulled his head in closer to hers. Warm lips met hers in a closed kiss. The smell of testosterone, sweat and gun oil smacked into her nostrils, heightening her passion for this big bear of a man. Her tongue darted out to taste him. Forcing his lips to part and allow her deeper purchase on the tender warmth of his mouth. Jayne groaned deeply, passion rising, he began his own exploration of her mouth. Faith moved beneath him, her hands finding the edges of his t-shirt grabbing at his skin, she felt burnt by the heat which radiated from him. It was like fire lapping at her fingertips, a beautiful singeing which permeated her chilled touches.

Cool air rushed to her parted lips as Jayne pulled back breathing heavily. Rocking back to rest on his feet, he sat, mouth open, eyebrows raised, as he tried to calm his rising fervour with uneven breaths. Puzzled, he tried to fathom the strength of his reaction to this woman. Separated by a few feet now, Faith's expression matched Jayne's briefly, but as she fought for breaths she didn't really need, her lips, reddened by the ardour of Jayne's kiss, twisted into a fully blown grin.

'Man, you know how to get a girls blood pumping.'

Jayne grinned back. Getting to her feet, Faith moved back into the middle of the floor, hips swaying in enticement. She turned the upper half of her body showing Jayne a full outline of her curves.

'Ready for a rematch?' she purred

Blood flushed to Jayne lower half at the tone in her voice. Jumping to his feet he paused momentarily to recapture his balance, he realised he had just kissed a woman for the first time in five years and he loved every tantalising second of it. 'Gorram it all to hell this one is gonna kill me.' he thought, right foot back, hands raised awaiting the next move from Faith.

Spike left Buffy having a shower. He didn't even bother to pause at Faith's door, for he had known as soon as she left there earlier. Following his senses, Spike navigated the passageways of Serenity past the other rooms to the lower door of the cargo bay where Faith continued to practice with Jayne. Observing for a moment, Spike saw that the two were well suited in style although Faith was holding back both in strength and experience. Spike watched as Jayne performed a classic Faith manoeuvre, impressed that the big man had adopted her moves and that hemanaged toput her on her back foot as frequently as he did. Spike could see Jayne had the strength and adaptability of a good fighter. With a bit of tutoring he could be really proficient.

'Wonder how he does in a group' Spike thought

Spike stepped forward clearing his throat to announce his presence. He knew Faith had sensed him long before, but Jayne was still just a normal mortal man.

'Gotta say im impressed mate,' Spike said, walking towards the pair 'not many can take Faith on, hold their own. You got good balance. Your strong. What 'dya say to a little tutoring?'

'Like what?'

Spike looked Jayne up and down. 'None of the balletic stuff mate, don't worry. How 'bout some kickboxing and anti weapon work?'

'You'll teach it?' Jayne asked cautiously, brown eyes flicking to look at Faith

'Been round over 500 hundred years, that's a lot of bloody fights.' Spike answered proudly, before following the flick of Jayne eyes, 'Faith's gonna help too, right kitten?'

'Me and two guys getting our wrestle on? Just the way it's meant to be.' She laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mal found Buffy in the galley, her blonde head firmly ensconced in a cupboard as she rummaged for food. She ripped into a pack of protein snacks with sharp white teeth, spitting the edge of the wrapper out into her hand.

'Waste goes on the right.' Mal said watching as Buffy popped the piece of rubbish into the cupboard.

She turned to look at him, taking in the drawn look on his face, the grey dullness of his eyes, 'Sleepless night?'

Stepping up to the table Mal pulled out a chair. Letting his body fall into it, he gestured to the seat near him.

'Some things on my mind is all. Am thinking maybe you can help me out a little with a few of em.'

'Fire away.' Buffy chirped as she settled into the chair. She bit into one of the snacks, waved the pack in Mal's directionthen picked out another.

Mal took a deep breath.

'Are you blessed? I mean as in good book, angels and all that carry on?'

The question took her by surprise. Coughing she managed to finish her mouthful before she tipped back her head and laughed, 'Blessed? Not so much, no. Just chosen.'

'Is there a God?'

'Nothing definite.' a shrug.

Afterlife?

'I don't know. Something I think.I meanI was warm, I was safe.'

'He evil?' The question came out fast and blindsided Buffy.

'Spike? Maybe once.' She shrugged before her expression turned serious, 'He's killed hundreds of people. Innocent women and children but he suffers the weight of their deaths every day. Can you say the same?'

'What?' Mal spluttered

'You've killed men. How do you deal?'

'Killed plenty in the war in the name of freedom. Fought for what I believed in, or so I thought. By the end I had seen so many die, butchered by both sides didn't think it really mattered who did the killing, seemed the pain was just the same. Death is just death maybe. Not then nor now can I say I ever enjoyed it.'

'Well Spike did. For over a hundred years he gloried in the pain of others.'

'Men like that don't just change, what happened?'

'I did.' The snack packet lay forgotten on the table as Buffy pushed her hair back from her face. 'He fell in love with me.'

Shaking his head Mal leaned back in his chair. 'Aint no love strong enough to make a man stop being what he is.'

Buffy allowed a smile to flash across her face. How many times had he told himself that she wondered. 'Wow, you just love egypt'

'I what?' asked a totally bewildered Mal

'How long you been in love?'

'I aint in anything.' Came the indignant reply, but it was hopeless, Mal could see by the pointed look in Buffy's eyes that she didn't believe him. 'You know what it is to be too scared to love?' the question came so quietly that for a moment Buffy wasn't sure that he had actually spoken. 'To be terrified cos you spent too long being too hard and now its near impossible to let em in. And even if you could, part of you hates what they are, what they could mean to you.' Mal's sad blue eyes bored a hole into Buffy and in her answering gaze he saw reflected his own pain.

'Yes. I know.' She answered in returning whisper. 'Took Spike four years and him dying to make me see.'

'He died? Im confused. Aint he already dead?'

'He died the second time so I could live. Stupid vampire let himself burn, all for me.' Raising a fine eyebrow at Mal, Buffy continued 'Yup, dying is definitely a sure way to make someone realise the depth of your feelings. Course it means you're dead when they figure it out, which isn't that clever. Totally screws them up too cos you know, not much any other guy can do to top that. Death is kinda the biggest romantic gesture.'

Mal snorted 'Romantic! Could be he made you believe it was for you.' His hands gesticulating wildly as he sat forward 'That's all people do to each other is try and trick others into believing their lies. Using their ways to suss you out. Manipulating you int' things you don't wanna be in.'

'You just don't want to trust him…'

'Cant say as I do. Got a way bout him that don't fit well. Sees too much. Too easy with folks he don't know.'

Buffy nodded.

'He always has been. Only person that ever saw me. I hated him for that. Course I hated him for lots of other reasons to…. Trying to kill me, that kinda thing.'

'You two been together all this time?'

'We've been lovers for seven lifetimes.' The frankness in Buffy's tone struck at Mal's heart. He couldn't imagine being with anyone for one single lifetime. He moved back in his chair again, thinking bout what that must mean.

'I know you don't want to believe me Mal, but listen when I tell you. I spent a long time scared of Spike. He saw through me. He still does and that is terrifying. To lay yourself open like that to someone else it gives them the power to hurt you like never before.' Buffy reached out to touch Mal's hand, looking at him in earnest 'I've been in this world for over 500 years, trust me when I tell you that the only time I'm truly alive is when I'm with him. Whoever it is, this girl of yours, there is no reason in the verse for you to not be with her.'

Buffy pushed back her chair, picked up her snacks and dropped them in the bin. Mal watched as she turned back to face him.

'I have eternity to enjoy my love,' she said 'you have only one lifetime. You shouldn't waste it.'

Mal felt a new respect for this small woman. He had intended this chat to go differently. Him questioning her. Her defending. Instead she had understood him. Her easy smiles had softened him leading him down a different path to a conclusion which he hadn't expected. He looked at her with fresh eyes, no longer seeing a blonde haired stranger, but rather a compatriot. Someone who had shared the sense of loneliness which threatened him.

He watched as she stood framed by the doorway, her head cocked slightly to the side, intent on something. Mal held his breath momentarily. He could hear nothing except the normal hum of the air filter units, kaylee banging something in the engine room and the static buzz of the overhead lights.

'Come with me,' Buffy beckoned from the doorway 'I think you need to have a good laugh.' She said as she strode away towards the cargo bay. Mal following close behind.

'Jayne swing your arm a little higher when Faith attacks.' Spike instructed as he moved the bigger mans arm in the arc he wanted him to follow. 'Try making your blocks more fluid so she doesn't have a chance to see them coming.'

Spike stepped back letting Faith move in to attack Jayne again. Mal and Buffy arrived on the upper walkway as Faith spun under Jayne, propelling the large mans form over her back in a chaotic wheel of arms and legs. He ended up on his back on the cold metal of the cargo hold floor for the fifth time in a row. Sharing an amused glance at the vigor of Jayne's swearing, Buffy and Mal stepped up to the stairs which led down to where Jayne was hauling himself up off the ground.

'You trying to break my merc?' Mal asked as Jayne rubbed at his aching ribs.

'pickin up some new things.' Jayne responded jokingly. He nodded at Faith who had moved to give him room to recover. She came at him, knife in hand, as though going to stab him in the belly. Jayne executed a quick step like move which meant Faith went past him, her momentum pulling her forwards, but being agile, she managed to twist her body round slightly to deliver what should have been a grazing slice. Under the tutelage of Spike, Jayne had discovered that he could use his height and long limbs to better his advantage. He could perform long reaching leg moves or bend further out or inwards in spins to unbalance his assailant. Side stepping the swiping of Faith's knife, Jayne shifted, throwing out a leg which caught his would be assailant's knife hand. Her blade clanged noisily as it hit the ground. Faith would have followed, but Jayne caught her upper arm as she fell, spinning her back to face him. Chest against chest, the two bodies collided. The two grinned at each other.

As Mal prepared himself for yet another unsavoury display of flirting from the pair he saw Spike pick up the knife. The blonde man moved stealthily coming up in a rush behind Jayne. His target, the broad expanse of back. As the knife point came dangerously close, Jayne tipped to the side, arms wrapping around Faith before beginning to uncurl. He dropped her to the ground whilst he used the sideways momentum to spin round, a punch landed squarely on Spike's jaw and the smaller man was off centre, open to further attack from Jayne.

'Well done mate. Nicely moved, good anticipation despite obviously distractions.' Spike drawled as Jayne reached out a hand to Faith still lain on the floor. 'Next time though…'

Footsteps approaching drew Mal's attention away from the group below. Zoe, her face tight, picked up her feet to step through the arch leading to the walkway. Mal hadn't had much chance to speak with her yet and was keen to hear how she was managing all that had occurred. Judging from her face, Zoe had suffered a poor nights sleep also.

Buffy leant back from the railing she had been peering over. 'Hey Zoe.' She said before turning her attention back to where Spike was running Jayne through a complicated disarming move.

'Buffy' Mal saw Zoe tense.

'Alright Zoe?' he asked

'Good sir. Just came from Kaylee. She's got the new part in. Wants River to go to manual flight for ten as it tests in.'.

Below them a shout sounded. Jayne yelling in protest as Faith performed a neat somersault over his head.

'Looks like Jayne has his-self occupied.' She remarked

'Ey he does. Cant hurt to get some training from experienced fighters I reckon. Might have at it myself later.'

Zoe smiled 'Sounds good Sir. Aint none of us too old to learn new tricks.'

The louder sounds of fighting reached them. Below, Jayne and Faith were now engaged in a more brutal assault. As the fight progressed it was clear both participants were holding back, afraid to unleash the full power of their punches on the other for fear of damaging them. Spike stalked around just outside the reach of their arms giving Jayne instructions on where to aim, how to move and more importantly what to expect from his sparring partner.

'Jayne, don't be a poof mate. Faith's not gonna cry if you try an lump 'er.'

Jayne flashed a concerned look up at Mal. He wasn't worried about hurting Faith so much as he was about ending up on the wrong side of the blast doors when Mal decided to kill him for hitting a woman. He was beginning to understand that Faith could more than take care of herself and most likely beat him into the ground without him ever getting in one touch on her. But Mal was a might unpredictable. He might be toleratin a little soft touch sparring, but smacking a lady in the face, could be Mal would say he had gone too far.

Faith and Jayne continued to dance around each other in the middle of the floor, Faith trying to draw Jayne further into the fight by smacking some serious punches in the mans direction. A single blow to the gut had Jayne reeling backwards without even trying to retaliate. Spike could feel the hesitation in Jayne and the sly look the big man had cast his captain confirmed that, as Spike had suspected, Jayne was a fearful of the reactions of the others.

Black booted feet struck out across the floor as Spike made a decision. The bleached blonde reached the foot of the staircase. Ignoring the stairs he bent his knees and leapt. To the surprise of Mal and Zoe, Spike cleared the railings on the walkway, coming to land next to Buffy. Buffy turned to face him.

'Come on pet,' he purred, 'let's you an' me show 'em how to dance.' Without waiting for her to answer Spike swept Buffy into his arms, one arm around her back, the other wrapped under her knees. In turn, Buffy wound her arms around his neck holding on to him lightly. Both looked entirely comfortable with the position.

Smiling to Mal and Zoe, Spike jumped back over the railing, legs stretched fully as he dropped the easy distance to the floor.

'Can you imag…'

'I'll get River to run that test Sir.' Mal heard the flatness in her voice. Her face was blank. Brown eyes stared back at him, closing briefly as their owner tried to hide from her boss.

'Zoe' Mal started, but she was already walking away, shoulders straight, back rigid.

'Captain, we got company coming up on our port side.' River's voice cut through the ship noise on the tannoy. 'Sir, looks like Reavers.'


End file.
